Hallway lockers
by Rebornwolf91212
Summary: Sam with Tucker? Casper high is shocked as rumors and questions buzz Sam Manson starts to doubt her relationship with techno geek Tucker Foley. But can Tucker prove them wrong? [ONE SHOT]


"Techno freak"

"Really though why is she dating _him _she could have had Danny"

"He's no better then Danny for her anyway"

"pfft yeah and lets not forget the same people who showed issue with her being with Danny it would also happen with him, I give it a month"

I put my head in my hands, the rumors questioning and gossip swirled about why I was with Tucker Foely and not Danny Fenton. It's not that Danny and I didn't try, we did after he saved the world we tried going out, being in a relationship but we realized that it just wasn't solid. Little things I thought were cute were annoying, or little things that in our friendship I'd call him out on I let slide till it blew up into a fight. After two months of fights, fly offs in anger, and tears we called it off.

I looked across the lunch room stabbing my salad. Danny was sitting with his new girl Isabella dove with the popular kids and the buzz couple Pauline and Dash (called the buzz couple because they get so much talk surrounding them but also due to their well known drunken fights and make up sessions). I ate some more of my salad tucker came and sat across from me as usual giving me a sidewise glance before turning to look at the popular table. "The rumors and talking again?" he asked knowingly I didn't respond just studied him 'why was I going out with him?' I sighed he reached across the table putting his hand on mine "Come on" he gently tugged my hand as he got up. I fallowed him we dumped our trays and walked though the empty hallway till we got to the end of the "losers" section of lockers. We had made this section "our" section since no one really came by this way during specific hours in the school day lunch time being one of them. He surprised me pushing me in front of him my back against the lockers, locks pressing into my spine he tilted my head up solely stroking the edge of my mouth before kissing me the locks in my back, his wight only inches from me his kiss soft, wanting, knowing. He rested his head on my shoulder his mouth turned toward my ear he whispered "better?" Anger boiled up in me. I practically threw him off me shoving him hard "better? BETTER? You think a little hasty, sloppy, kissing session would make it BETTER?" I shirked. "Tucker your an idiot!" Tears. Again with the tears hot and angry I pushed myself against the lockers again, when the pain of the locks digging into me didn't work I forfeited control putting my head in my knees I curled into myself on the floor.

Tucker came over putting a hand on my back. " I'm scared" I said finally and no amount of kisses and touches could fix that "Listen sam you know I wouldn't-" I cut him off "I'm scared your a rebound for me, that I don't like you like that, that with out danny we'll fall apart as friends, that like with Danny will fall apart as a couple" he was silent I was worried the bell would ring before he would say anything but finally he reached over and pulled me into him. My head resting on his chest I picked it up a little to hear him speak "So I'm not your first choice of guy so what" he started a grin on his face but I knew it pained him to say it he was never any girl's first choice unless it was to be used "You liked me when I was a techy goth for a while, if it meant you feeling secure in the relationship then I'd be techy goth forever for you" he kissed the top of my head " They are wrong about something though" I looked at him "what?" "well the whole 'lets not forget the same people who showed issue with her being with Danny it would also happen with him' thing" he paused taking out his PDA he pulled up a a list and then read it off to me

"Number one) Sam is not a good friend; therefore she would make a terrible girlfriend." I winced but he only smiled " Your pushy, your a bit bossy, but its only because your passion about things, that doesn't make you a bad friend, besides the people who say this have obliviously never been to casper high" he stuck his tongue out at me "Plus I can be an annoying spaz and Danny can be a bit of a head case at times it's good you keep us in line you know?" I smiled at him again. He contintued

"Number two) Danny and Sam's relationship is not well developed like Kim and Ron's relationship."

I gave him a puzzled look "They are reality show TV stars, basicly the media is saying you and Danny weren't as fleshed out as they were" he shrugged "But I'm not danny, I'm geek tech tucker" which brings me to the last point" He scrolled though his PDA

"Number Three) Sam only cares about Phantom, not Fenton."

He again looked at me "I'm not Danny, All of the girls who are "oh Sam is _" don't know you, and don't know us" He kissed me again "I know I'm not your first choice but sam I'll make it worth your while" He smiled rubbing my hand "I'm loyal, I'll do almost anything you ask short of...well...that" I giggled knowing the that he was talking about "I was joking" I whispered snuggling into him "Point is I'll be your loyal puppy if you let me, and stop being scared that I'll mess up, I'm not danny" he shrugged " I love Danny he's my bro you know? But gosh all mighty if he can't stand the responsibility and work a relationship with you would take" He kissed me again taking off his glasses this time he got into the kiss, deep, wet, passionate we came up for air with a group of students watching us the buzz couple and Danny and Isabella amongst them. Tucker put his glasses back on his eyes widing then he blushed. I sighed but what happened next wasn't what I expected. He took my hand and we got up at the same time " I like computers, and my PDA I don't think I could live with out my PDA" He started 'here we go again the "I'm tucker and I don't care what people thing" speech' I thought "But there is someone I can't live with out more, your all talking behind our backs so here let me get the facts straight" He was glaring at them he took a step forward "I'm Sam's Rebound boy and I LIKE it" he tact off on his fingers "two while you star have your charm, or you paulina have your looks, Sam for me is the whole package smart, independent, beautiful, funny, and has great taste in clothes" I blushed "Also it's only me and her if you want imput then I'm sorry we don't do threesomes!" He stormed off though the group coming back with our coats. He held the Jacket I had gotten him as a joke for his birthday it was a Goth Jacket called "Venom tears" it was a civial war styled thing way out of his usual comfort zone he held my jacket out to me and I noticed it was the matching one I had gotten for myself. I took the coat and he put his on hunching at times to get it to sit right. I pulled mine on he then took my hand "See this? When you talk about us again and say "I don't get it" remember this. We match, we compliment eachother thats how this relationship works and it doesn't matter to anyone but US. So Step off!"

He then walked me though the crowd looking dominate and fierce. We made it to our lockers as the bell rang he grabbed my wrist "tucker please we are going to be late" not that it mattered but I didn't want to get detention again. He spun me around pressing me into him his hands on my shoulders and suddenly in that kiss being late didn't seem like that big a deal. We we were together. He wanted me and I him I knew in that moment and thats what mattered. 


End file.
